


i love you laven-dearly

by hugme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, atsumu's an asshole, but a cowardly one, confession but not really, lots of hand-holding and nail-painting, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugme/pseuds/hugme
Summary: in which hinata paints atsumu's nails, and atsumu chokes. both on his confession, and on toxic nail polish fumes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	i love you laven-dearly

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact laven-dearly is my favourite essie colour from their tlc line. it's great i love it. hinata loves it. atsumu loves it. this is not sponsored. it's just cute go give it a try Please. 
> 
> nothing happens in this fic so at least you get a good nail polish recommendation out of it.

For all the times Atsumu had imagined holding hands with Hinata for the first time, this was not a scenario he ever saw coming. 

As expected, the way Hinata's gripping him has his palms sweaty, fingers shaky, and head dizzy – but Atsumu really can't tell whether it's the infatuation or the pungent nail polish fumes getting to his brain.

"Atsumu-san."

"Hm?" He responds in a way that he assumes is intelligible and not helplessly garbled.

"Stop moving, I don't wanna mess up," Hinata whines. "You don't want me to start all over again, do you?"

Atsumu manages a shake of his head, even though Hinata can't see him, so concentrated on his work.

He's very overwhelmed at the moment, senses overloaded. Yes, his heart and mind are all filled with Hinata, but the strong chemical smell is a strong contender for his attention. He's trying very hard not to move, not to cough, not to inhale, but at the same time, he's trying to keep his hands off Hinata, take his eyes off his mouth, and forcefully will his heart to stop beating so fast.

It's all very distracting. Atsumu might go cross-eyed soon.

_Okay. Okay, just don't breathe in. That's all you gotta do. Just...don't breathe._

"Shoyo-kun." He hopes his voice doesn't come out sounding nasally. That'd be lame. He clears his throat before continuing, "You said Kenma does this all the time?"

"Mmmhm!" Hinata hums cheerily in response, still never lifting his head. "Kenma's always got the prettiest nails, you know. But he's always too lazy to do 'em himself, so he gets me to do it for him sometimes."

He finally looks up at Atsumu, eyes crinkling as he grins, and lifts Atsumu's hands up to show off the fingers he's already done. "Don't worry, I'll make you look just as pretty, Atsumu-san!"

_Phew_. If the fumes don't knock him out soon, he's pretty sure that smile will.

Atsumu lets out a chuckle despite himself, and leans back in his chair. Even if he doesn't feel laid-back, at least he can try and look it. "Good, I trust ya. Pay me as much attention as you do to Kenma, ya hear?" _Maybe even a little more, would be nice_.

Hinata does a cute little salute with the nail polish brush still in his hand, and for a second, Atsumu's worried he'll get it in his hair. Before he can warn him though, Hinata's chirping out a "Yessir!" and getting back to work.

Atsumu pouts. Not that Hinata can see it.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He's getting attention from Hinata like he'd planned, but it's not the type of attention he wanted.

While he's here though, he might as well enjoy the view.

Atsumu leans forward onto the table, his free hand sitting under his chin as he stares at the top of Hinata's head, his unruly head of hair. Maybe as an excuse to hang out next time, he'll offer to cut his hair for him. How hard can it be? _I can't meet his eyes from here_ , he muses, and thinks about how much cuter Shoyo-kun looks in short bangs. He peers down, admiring his lashes, chuckling under his breath at his pursed lips and brow furrowed in hard concentration.

He's about to do something stupid, like reach out to pet his head or pinch his cheek, when Hinata pipes up.

"Atsumu-san, you've got such nice nails," he says, with something that sounds like awe. Atsumu takes a peek at his nails, finally taking interest in Hinata's work.

He scoffs, "They only look nice 'cus you're workin' hard on 'em, Shoyo-kun. They're really nothin' special."

Hinata's just finished up his left pinkie, and grins. "'Cus you gave me such a nice base to work on. You always keep them so neat and filed so nicely, they're fun to paint. Here, take a look." He leans back, and Atsumu can feel his eyes on him, can imagine the way they’re shining, expectant and waiting for his reaction.

He brings his left hand up to admire the work Hinata did, and he has to admit –

“Wow.”

Amused, Hinata claps his hands together (as best as he can while still holding the brush in one hand) and laughs, clearly pleased with himself. “You like them?”

“You did a damn good job, that’s fer sure.” Atsumu purses his lips to keep from smiling too much, but it’s undeniable: he likes it. A lot.

The colour Hinata chose for him is a little more glittery than he expected, but it’s a nice, muted colour; sheer white, mixed with a very, very faint lavender. Nothing too flashy like he admittedly initially feared. He moves his hand closer, then further away, and curls his fingers in to more carefully inspect his nails, a little in awe of the shine they give off against the light.

_Fuck, they are pretty, aren’t they?_

“I told you!” Hinata beams, and it’s only then that Atsumu realizes he’d said it out loud. His cheeks burn red, more than a little flustered. “Other hand, now. Gimme.” He doesn’t wait for Atsumu to react, reaches over to grab his right arm, and gets right back down to work.

Before the brush makes contact, though, Atsumu decides to change tactics. His fingers, nestled in Hinata’s left palm, glide their way along the bottom of it, and keep travelling to reach the back of Hinata’s hand. Faster than Hinata can process, Atsumu turns Hinata’s hand around in his, so that now he’s holding it, and brings it up close.

He shifts Hinata’s hand left and right, inspecting it much like he had done to his own nails. If Hinata didn’t know better, he’d think he was about to kiss it.

When Atsumu’s satisfied, he looks up, making eye contact with him.

He looks smug, for some inexplicable reason, and for a split second, Hinata wants to punch him. He feels like there’s an inside joke going on here, from Atsumu to himself only, and he doesn’t really appreciate being made fun of. His eyes narrow and his brow furrows, suspicious.

“…What? You done goofing around? Can I continue?”

“Shoyo-kun,” Atsumu sings, grinning.

“ _What?_ ”

The grip on Hinata’s hand tightens, and smoothly, quickly, Atsumu flips his hand around and maneuvers his fingers so that they weave in between Hinata’s.

Proud, Atsumu admires their intertwined fingers. “Can you let me try doing your nails later?” He beams up at Hinata. “Let’s match.”

Hinata lets out a laugh despite himself, taken aback at the simple request. “Matching nails? What, like couple clothes?”

Atsumu nods, a little too eagerly. “If that’s what you wanna call it, that’s fine with me.” More than fine. Ideal.

Much to his disappointment, Hinata pulls his hand away, snickering. “How ‘bout you let me finish, then let’s see if you can stop choking on the fumes first?”

_Dang, he noticed_.

“I mean, how hard can it be?”

“It’s an _art_ , you know. I’ll let you practice on me, fine. But you gotta promise to make me look just as pretty as I did you, got it?” He smiles, so big that his eyes crinkle into crescents, and it’s a shot straight through the heart.

Atsumu almost confesses just how pretty he thinks Shoyo already is right then and there, but all he can manage is a gross, guttural cough, as the fumes hit him again. The confession dies in his throat, along with his pride. 

Hinata laughs, glad to see him shut up, and gets back to work.

_I’ll train harder for next time. These fumes won’t defeat me_ , Atsumu resolves, eyes teary from the force of his coughs. He pumps his fist under the table.

And the smarter part of his brain helpfully supplies – _Or better yet, next time, choose somewhere to confess that doesn’t involve a inhalation hazard._

**Author's Note:**

> it be 3 am but no school and no work ! might as well be productive !!


End file.
